


Until Death... Director’s Cut

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, director's cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is an extra ‘ending’ to Until Death that Jaina at Incandescent Fire suggested on a lark. I figured, ehh why not? I’m suicidal this week! You don’t need to read that story to follow this one though. Just be sure to read Summary II to bring you ‘up to speed’ on this one-shot tale…</p><p>Summary II: Natalia married Frank and continued to work for Olivia, but desire eventually won out. Frank finds out about their six-year affair and comes to Olivia’s suite for answers… and craziness ensues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death... Director’s Cut

**Until Death – Director’s Cut**

_~Frank~_

"Storming my home? Threatening my friends and family with a gun? Frank, what are you doing here?" Olivia asks me.

There’s a sincerity and concern in her voice that catches me off guard as the three of us stand alone in her living room. I’m just grateful Doris took the gun and got Francesca and Emma out of here.

"I don't know," I answer. "I really don't know. I just…I want answers! I need answers!"

"You haven't asked a question yet," Natalia says.

"What's the point?" I say, the defeat evident in my voice. And really, what is the point? I can't trust either one of them since they've been carrying on behind my back for… "How long has this affair gone on?" I ask.

Natalia's head is down. She can't face me.

"A long time," Olivia says and then clears her throat.

"When?" I ask. "Last month? Last year?"

"Not long after Francesca was born," Olivia replies. That response makes Natalia's head shoot up. She looks at Olivia with disapproval. "What?" she asks my wife. "He wants the truth and it's time he got it."

For once, I agree with Olivia.

"Is it true?" I ask my wife. "Six years? Really?"

She only nods, but then she looks at Olivia and adds, "We didn't want to hurt you."

"Look at me!" I order her, which forces her eyes her way. "Don't look to her. I want YOU to talk to ME. At least have the decency to look me in the eye as you explain your… unfaithfulness."

"What else do you want to know, Frank?" she asks defiantly. Her nostrils flair; she's mad. Good.

"When. I want to know when this started!"

"The February after Chessie was born, okay?!" Natalia says.

I do the math in my head. "You slept with her after having Chessie, but before you slept with me again?"

I watch her shrug her shoulders. "Maybe – I don't remember when you and I had sex again."

"I do. You kept putting me off because of the 'baby' so we didn't have sex until almost Easter that year. I remember because it was the night we went to Pops to plan Easter dinner."

"Like I said, I don't remember, Frank!"

"You can't recall if you fucked her before me after our daughter was born?"

Her jaw sets for a moment. "Yes, okay, I did. I just can't give you a specific day."

I shake my head. I can't believe she lied to me THIS long.

Then I hear Olivia say, "It wasn't long after Valentine's Day because I remem- It was around Valentine's…"

"What were you going to say?" I ask when she pauses.

"Nothing," she says.

"Oh, it's something alright, so out with it. Finish your sentence."

"We're not gonna hurt you, Frank."

"I got news for you, Olivia, it's a little too late for that. So go ahead, say whatever you want to say."

She charges toward me and Natalia grabs her arm, trying to pull her back.

"Fine! I remember thinking, it was a little late, but I got what I wanted most for Valentine's Day! I got her – HER, Frank! The love of my entire life! The one I trained you to impress! She felt the same way about me! So yeah, it's been six years. Every trip we took together out of this goddamn, judgmental town was a blessing! She wanted to leave years ago, but I pushed her toward you because I only had a decade left, at the most! You, on the other hand, could take care of her for years. So I begged her to stay with you anytime she entertained the idea of leaving you! Is that what you want to know? Are you happy now with the truth?!"

"Nothing about this makes me happy! You have no idea what this means! Not only am I losing my wife, I'm losing her to a woman she's been fucking for years!" I bark out in a miserable laugh.

"Oh please!" Olivia spouts. "Are you telling me you had NO clue about us? Really?!"

I look away. Yeah, I had my suspicions.

"Come on, Frankie!" Olivia continues, "You want truthfulness, right?! How about being truthful with us too?!"

"Yeah, I had doubts! People talk, but sometimes its just talk! Besides she was still fucking me, Olivia. Did she tell you that, huh? Did she tell you how wet she'd get?"

"Frank!" Natalia yells.

Olivia, however, smirks.

"How many nights were her eyes closed, Frankie? 'Cause I'm bettin' she was thinkin' of me at the time."

"Enough!" Natalia yells. "Both of you, stop it!"

"No!" Olivia says as she waves her finger condescendingly at me. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" I yell. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Admit the real reason you looked away and didn't acknowledge it," Olivia challenges me. "If the affair was out in the open then that means-!"

I know what it means. I know why I didn't face the rumors. I'd rather let the lie go on than face the emasculation of not being 'man enough' for my wife. If I were a real man she wouldn't have gone to a woman. People would point and stare and say, 'That's the man that turns women gay.'

With that thought, my hands capture Olivia's face and I pull her into a heated kiss.

I’m not sure what surprises me more – the kiss or her reaction to it.

_~Natalia~_

‘Is she…? She is. They’re kissing. Oh…my… god! They’re actually kissing. I can’t believe it.’

A strange feeling, one I’ve never experienced before, washes over me. It’s a mix of anger, fear, uncertainty and…arousal. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Frank this passionate; animalistic. And Olivia… it’s compelling to actually watch her fervor in action from a distance, rather than being a receiver of it.

‘I have to admit…I like it.’

But I have to push that thought down. I have no idea what he’s going to do next or why he kissed her to begin with.

When they pull away from each other to take a breath, neither one of them can look at me, nor do they utter a word. They stand forehead to forehead, breathing hard, as the door begins to open. They shoot away from each other as if they were on fire.

‘Damn!’

Doris enters the room and says, "The girls are safe downstairs. If you want to talk, you can talk, but I should be here."

Olivia is playing with her lip with her fingertip and finally looks my way and motions her head toward Doris that was barely noticeable. But I read the signal loud and clear.

"Doris," I say walking over. "We might be close to a solution here, and honestly, Frank has calmed down."

I point to them and they both nod in agreement.

"He’s breathing pretty hard," she points out.

If only Doris knew the real reason why.

"Really, it’s okay," I tell her. "We’d like you to go since this is private."

"Are you sure?" she asks as she looks at both Olivia and I. "I don’t want you guys in danger and the police are on their way by now."

"You called them? You said you wouldn’t," Frank says.

"I didn’t – Emma did."

"Look, Doris, I sincerely apologize for ranting a few moments ago. I was momentarily out of control, but I’m sure that we can work this out."

Doris then looks to Olivia. "Really?" she asks.

"Frank’s fine," Olivia tells her. "Natalia’s fine. I’m fine. Everyone is…"

"Fine?" Doris finishes.

"Yes, so could you be a friend and just stay downstairs with the girls until we come get you? Tell the cops it’s a false alarm."

"He threatened to shoot me," Doris replied.

"And your daughter DID shoot Alan," Olivia reminders her. "But she’s perfectly sane, right? It was an error in judgment."

Doris pauses a moment.

"Fine. One hour," she says. "If you need more time, that’s fine, but I’m coming back in one hour and Frank isn’t leaving this hotel at all until I see both of you. Understood?"

"I don’t blame you for asking to come back," Frank replies.

"It’s not a request," Doris replies. "It’s how it’s going to be."

"You got it," Olivia says. "And thank you."

"Yes, we appreciate it," I tell her as I walk her to the door.

She just nods her head to us and then leaves the room. Once the door is closed, I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly.

"Natalia," Olivia says nervously. "About what just happened…"

I put the chain across the door.

Doris isn’t going to walk right in and interrupt us again.

"Why did you do that? The kiss I mean," I say before turning around. When I finally do face them, Olivia and Frank aren’t sure how to answer.

"Uhh, who were you asking?" Olivia ventures, her nervousness still present.

"Either one of you," I say.

"I reacted," Frank said. "I knew what she was going to say – that I turn women into lesbians and I…I just wanted to prove that wasn’t the case and…it was juvenile and asinine and…"

Frank trails off.

"And you?" I ask Olivia. "What’s your excuse?"

"I just reacted too and…I guess I was curious. You’ve been with him for six years and I…like he said, it was juvenile and asinine and… I’m sorry."

"I’m not," I tell her. I really did find it pretty erotic. Frank and Olivia both look at one another and then to me with a confused expression. "Why are you sorry?" I ask her.

"I didn’t want to hurt you…or Frank for that matter," she replies. "So I’m sorry if I did. Like Frank, I-I just reacted."

I casually stroll toward them. I’ve never done anything like this in my life. In truth, I’ve entertained the idea in my head, but never in a million years did I think it might be possible. I know I’m taking a big chance, but I pull Olivia into a passionate kiss. She’s stiff at first, panicky, but I feel her relax into the kiss. I release her, and before anyone can utter a word of resistance or protest, I pull Frank toward me by his tie and his lips lock with mine. Likewise, he seems tense, but then relaxes after a few moments.

I pull away and for a long moment everyone is silent.

"Can I be totally honest with both of you?" I ask.

They both give me an anxious nod.

"Frank, I love Olivia. She ignites a passion within me that consumes me. She’s my best friend in the world." He looks hurt and unsettled, but I continue and shift my focus to Olivia. "And Olivia… I do love Frank. I love coming home to him and seeing how happy he is to see me there. I love the life we have with Francesca. He’s my best friend in the world… Honestly…" I find it hard to breath. "If I had my way…" I swallow hard. "…I want both."

Frank start to rub his neck – something he does when he get extremely uneasy.

"What are you suggesting?" he asks. "You’re her wife on business trips and mine here in Springfield, because I’m-."

"I want both," I say firmly, cutting him off. "I want to be with Olivia when we go away, yes, and Olivia," I say address her, "I want to be Frank’s at the farmhouse like before – no, correction, better than it’s been..." Suddenly, I can’t quite focus on either of them. I take great interest in my shoes. "And there are times when…I…want both...at the same time."

I can feel my cheeks go red and I hear the bashful tone in my own voice. I can’t believe I said that out loud. When no one says a word I begin to play with my fingernails.

_~Olivia~_

‘Hold up! Wait up! Did I just hear that right?’

I look back and forth between Natalia and Frank. For the first time since he entered my suite he’s wearing a… is that a grin? I must have heard that right. She’s doing the self-conscious fingernail thing.

"Sweetheart?" I ask Natalia. I use the term to test the waters and I look to Frank briefly for his reaction. He didn’t seem to mind it. I think he’s about as shocked as I am right now though. "Did you just ask for a threesome?"

Natalia looks like a turtle for a moment – her neck is trying to shrink into her shoulders, as if she’s trying to hide and has nowhere to go.

"Yes! Okay!?" she finally says. "Yes, I did!"

I’m shocked. Frank’s shocked. And I can see Natalia starting to retreat already.

"Look, just forget it," she says quickly with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It was a crazy idea. I just saw you two kissing and I…I’m being dumb I know, but…"

"I don’t think it’s dumb," Frank finally says to her and then looks to me.

This is crazy. This is insane… Well, Frank’s not bad in bed so… ehh… This might actually have some potential. What am I thinking?! He’ll never go for this. Not really. And Natalia? I can see her running off to tell Father Ray about this one. She’ll never be able to handle it. But then again…

"Well, you know, I HAVE been with Frank," I offer.

Natalia looks confused. "Recently?" she asks.

"Years ago," I quickly amend. "He’s got some skills, I’ll give him that."

Sure, I can throw him a bone.

"Gee thanks," he says indignant, but then starts to grin. "But really Natalia…you asked for a divorce, remember? You said early that you were never mine."

"I was never Olivia’s either," Natalia replies.

The words sting me a bit.

"I’ve always been my own person since I was 16 and I always will be. I’ll never belong to anyone. But…I couldn’t keep lying to you Frank and I never imagined that you would…" She waves her hands toward all three of us.

"Let you have both?" he finishes for her.

She just nods.

I try to think about how I feel right now. I’ve already spent years sharing her with Frank. Would it really be all that different? Yes. Now it would be in the open – no secrets, no shame. Maybe this wouldn’t be so horrible? In fact… it could be downright fun.

"I’m in," I say.

They both look at me surprised by the quickness of my reply. I can tell they need more so I continue.

"I love you, Natalia, and…although it’s not the same love I have for you per say, I genuinely care for Frank and love him too. Not as a husband or a brother, but as a…dependable friend."

"With benefits?" he teases.

"Perhaps," I grin. "…And like I said, he’s not horrible in bed."

"Again," Frank sighs and then grins once more. "Thanks."

"You know," I tell him as I take a few steps closer. "If you’re game… she and I could teach you a few things, some… maneuvers… you could add to your… repertoire."

I spin his tie around my finger and he starts to chuckle.

"I can’t believe I’m actually considering this," he says. "This is, by far, the craziest night of my life."

"Let me ask you a question," Natalia says to Frank. "Do you love Francesca or Marina more?"

He looks offended, and at first, I’m confused by the question. What do his daughters have to do with this? I’ll sleep with Frank, but I gotta draw the line somewhere. But then it comes to me. I can see where she’s going. Frank though, he hasn’t quite caught up.

"I love them both the same, you know that," he replies. "It might be for different reasons, but just because I have one doesn’t mean…"

I see Frank start to consider his words. Noooooow he’s getting it.

"Olivia?" Natalia asks, "Ava and Emma?"

"I love them the same amount," I answer.

"Exactly," Natalia continues as she looks at Frank. "Rafe and Chessie are the same too. Heck, I even love Emma, Ava and Marina like my own. My point is this… I don’t have to stop loving one of you to love the other…"

"You can love us both?" Frank asks.

I watch Natalia nod.

"I fell in love with Olivia before we were married Frank, but I ‘grew’ in love with you. And like the kids, I love and value you both for different reasons… So again… I want both. I want to come home to you Frank. I do feel safe and protected in your arms at night." I see him smile slightly, but I don’t feel threatened by it. I always wanted that for her. "Be honest," she tells him, "before tonight you’d do about anything to help Olivia, wouldn’t you?"

"You mean before I found out -."

"Yes," Natalia continues. "Prior to learning the truth, would you be there for her? And not just because of me, but because you genuinely care for Olivia?"

I watch Frank nod although he can’t look at me.

"Yes," he finally says and looks my way. "I care about Olivia – I’d go so far as to say that yes, I love her. That’s the other part that hurt in this Natalia. I loved Olivia too. I trusted her and…" Frank takes a deep breath. I can see he started to grow angry again. "Point is, she’s always done right by Chessie and Rafe, and she’s even been there for Marina at times. And if you asked me 24 hours ago I’d tell you that I didn’t despised Olivia. In fact, it would’ve been quite the opposite."

"And now?" Natalia asks.

"Now," he says taking another deep breath. He looks to me. "Six years, Olivia?"

"I couldn’t let her go, Frank. You know how wonderful she is. And…I knew how wonderful you could be for her. I mean that sincerely. I also knew male to female transplant patients average ten years - that’s it. There have been exceptions to the rule, but not many. I wanted – no - I needed her to have the life she has with you; a life she deserves. I trusted you to take care of her."

Frank snorts. "I trusted you too, but I didn’t get the whole story."

"Would you have stayed, Frank? If you knew she loved me too, would you have stayed with her?"

"I would have liked the option of knowing the truth; of knowing where I really fit in her life; where you fit. Instead…I’m really hurt…by both of you actually because I trusted you both."

"And now you’ve got the truth," I tell him as I gesture toward Natalia. "She wants both. And I’m willing to give her what she wants…Are you willing to consider it, Frank?"

Frank doesn’t say anything – he seems deep in thought.

Natalia turns to me. "What about you? Can you handle seeing me with Frank? If we’re…you know…"

"Fucking?" I ask bluntly. She’s so damn gorgeous when she’s flustered. She can only nod. "I don’t think I’m the one who’d have an issue here," I say and I turn to Frank, who still hasn’t replied.

He’s the variable in all of this. He always has been.

"Come here," I motion her over with a crooked finger. "We’re gonna do a little experiment. I want you to ignore the fact Frank is in the room. Act exactly like you would if we were alone, okay?" I then turn to Frank and motion him to the sofa behind him. "Please, have a seat Frank. You’re going to experience something many married men dream of, yet never achieve. But no guns, no bodily harm and no death threats because of what you’ll see, okay?"

"Like I told, Doris… I’m alright."

I give him a nod and focus my attention back on Natalia.

"You’re so beautiful," I tell her, making her blush. The statement sounds almost like a plea, and I mean every word. After all these years, she still has the power to take my breath away just by walking in a room.

I start by pushing her hair over her shoulders. Then I run my palms down the length of her arms. I travel all the way to her hands and briefly lock fingers with her. Then I slip my arm around her waist, bring our bodies closer together. She moans, thankfully.

I say thankfully because I know she’s not holding back. She always moans when our centers are in such close proximity to each other. Frank will need to see us – the real us – if he has any hope of starting a new chapter in our lives.

"Kiss me?" I ask her.

For a moment, I considered just kissing her. But I need her to take the lead here. I need Frank to see that Natalia truly has passion for me that’s not coerced. Besides, I love it when she takes control of the sexual helm.

She smiles for a moment, yet I can feel an apprehension behind it.

"He needs honesty," I coax her.

Her nervous smile starts to slip away into something that looks untamed. Yes, I wanted to give Frank a front row seat to the circus, but I didn’t want to throw him into the tiger cage just yet. Looks like I won’t have a choice though.

Natalia’s hands snake up my hips, over my breasts, after giving a tender squeeze, and continue on their journey until they come to rest on either side of my face. Her thumbs rub my cheeks and she licks her lips before she pulls my face to hers. As our lips meet I can’t help but moan at the softness. Immediately her tongue starts to seek mine in response to my whimper.

Her one hand -- the one facing Frank -- falls away and lands on my hip, giving him a clear view of our kissing. Her other hand keeps my head captured, working in even deeper with her fingers tangling in my hair. I feel her hand begin to creep up my side and take possession of my right breast, kneading the flesh. My nipple immediately becomes erect, poking through the material of my silk blouse. Again, I moan, but this time she moans in response. She breaks away and kisses my chin and nudges my head up with her nose. I tilt my head back and I’m rewarded with her lips nipping and her tongue caressing my pulse point along my neck. She inhales deeply.

"I love the way you smell," she mutters against my skin.

God, I can’t take it anymore.

My hand finds the back of her head and pulls her eye level again. But it’s just far enough away so my lips can recapture hers. My tongue lures hers inside my mouth again and I begin to suck on it, making her whimper. I shift slightly so my thigh is between her legs and our breasts are touching each other’s. I reach down as far as I can and I pull her lower back toward me so her center comes in contact with my leg. Her lips break away from mine as she arches forward into my leg, making a guttural cry as she makes contact.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startles me. That’s when I remember…Frank’s there. She and I lock eyes first and then together, cheek to cheek, we turn to the sofa to see his reaction.

_~Frank~_

I’m speechless. I’ve never seen anything that disturbing and… erotic… in my life. I should be enraged, but rather than being incensed, I have to admit… I’m aroused. I could try faux-anger but it’s pointless, especially if I stand up. I had to be a boxers guy today.

I watch Natalia arch into Olivia’s thigh. I want to touch her; feel that energy, but then I feel my throat go dry at the sound she makes. I give a small cough and they both stop. I silently curse myself for interrupting, but then they turn to me. Their heads are reclined against each other and the truth is they look absolutely stunning together.

"Can I, uh, get something to drink?" I ask.

"Are you okay, Frankie?" Olivia asks me. Although I notice her tighten her hold on Natalia, she’s being complete sincere and not in a self-serving way. She’s genuinely worried for my sake, not just hers and Natalia’s. But she doesn’t have to worry for her sake – Natalia still wants her. So I guess I have a choice…

‘Natalia leaves me or I get Natalia AND Olivia... This is actually a harder choice than one might think.’

I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle the three of us together, but if I push aside all the bullshit I’ve been feed by the preachers and all the trash that’s been heaped on me by society about loving a single person at a single time…then maybe…

‘If the three of us were on a desert island, no chance of every being rescued, would we turn to each other for companionship, gratification, support and safety? We would. And we could probably be very happy without any outside interference,’ I think.

But this isn’t a desert island…

And there are so many elements pushing and pulling us apart…

Too many people that would point their finger in judgment...

They’d line up to tell us how we should live our lives.

I start to feel angry because I think I’d really love seeing my wife happy, and being happy myself in the process, if the world would just leave us alone.

"Frank?"

I look up to Natalia’s voice. She sounds worried.

"Fuck ‘em," I mutter as I move to my feet and slowly walk toward them.

They both appear unsure.

"I’m going to get that drink," I tell them with a gently smile.

I reach out and stroke both of their cheeks with the back of my fingers and it’s electric. The sensation of skin upon skin upon skin upon skin…is foreign and… incredible. I reach up again, this time stroking their hair. In perfect time, they both close their eyes and soak up the attention. Yeah. Having them yearning into my touch…That did it. I’m nearly beyond ready now.

I stroke their hair again, but this time I use a bit of pressure behind their heads and guide their lips back together. Once more they begin to kiss and it takes all the willpower I possess to step back.

"You ladies continue," I whisper. "I’ll be back," I add as I head toward the mini-bar.

_~Natalia~_

We hear, rather than see, Frank leave the room. At least I do. My eyes are closed while I’m kissing Olivia again. I pull away and look over my shoulder. Frank’s already gone into the tiny kitchen area of Olivia’s suite.

"You never cease to amaze me, Natalia," I hear her say.

"What’s that mean?" I turn back to face her.

"Good little Catholic girl with a voyeur streak a mile wide." She starts to giggle.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all."

God, I love her sexy smirk.

"And you’re okay with this?" I ask her.

"I’ve been sharing you for a long time."

"This will be different."

"I know." She sighs. "I know what’s on the line here. But tell me…do you love him? I’ve been honest with Frank; now be honest with me."

"I do love him," I tell her. "When the two of us were dating I never really opened my heart up to the idea. Over time though, I see the man he is and I do love so many things about him, but I need you in my life, Olivia. I feel incomplete without you."

"And Frank?"

"He makes me feel…cherished – like I matter. And not that you don’t…" I add quickly because I know despite all her gusto and all that bravado, sometimes, deep down, she’s little more than an approval-seeking child. "It’s different with him. He thinks I’m the reason the sun comes up each day. He doesn’t see my flaws like you do and…I’ll admit it, I like being ‘perfect’ Natalia to him, that’s a great ego boost."

"If you just need someone to, uhh, stroke your ego," she says suggestively.

Her sexy, goofy pun makes me giggle.

"No, it’s more than that." I say with a smile. "It’s watching how Chessie rushes toward him when he comes home and how even after a 18-hour day he still opens his arms for her and scoops her up. It’s the fact he always greets me with a kiss and doesn’t take me for granted. I didn’t get into this affair with you because I was lacking love or affection from Frank. I love you too and you’re just…"

"Irresistible?"

That sexy smirk has returned, but she can gloat. She’s absolutely right.

"Yes…" Kiss. "Your irresistible…" Kiss. "…Irreplaceable…" Kiss.

She hmms against my lips before she pulls away.

"Irresponsible?" she teases.

That made me laugh.

"Yeah, sometimes," I answer. "But I love all of you – good and bad. Just like Frank. He’s not the slickest man in town, but he’s got a huge romantic heart. He’s not always graceful or says things the way he intends at first, but that big heart is in the right place...again, sometimes the way he shows it is far from ideal."

"Like threatening Doris with a gun?"

"Yeah, like that," I say dryly. Then we both grin. "Speaking of…" I look at my watch, "She should be here soon."

"You really want both of us then?" Olivia asks me, meeting me eye to eye.

"I really do... Does that upset you?"

I can tell she’s really considering the question.

"No. I wanted to see you two together. And I still do. I just…" She releases a heavy sigh.

"What?"

She looks like she’s on the verge of tears.

"I don’t want to lose you because of this."

"You won’t."

"Pinky swear?" she asks as she holds up her little finger.

She’s so damn cute sometimes it makes my heart melt. It’s the side the big bad corporate world never sees. But it’s totally Olivia, just as much as the power suites and Jimmy Choo heels.

I snag her finger with mine and pull it up to my lips. I place a gentle kiss on her pinky.

"I swear," I tell her. "This will work. We’ll make this work."

Frank’s returned. He’s lost the tie and the two top buttons of his shirt are undone. I have to admit...I’ve always been attracted to ‘casual Frank.’

He’s carrying a tray with three glasses on it – one martini glass, one wine glass and one rocks glass. He places the tray down on the coffee table and picks up the martini glass and the wine glass and hands each one to Olivia and myself, respectively.

Olivia takes a taste. Her eyes go wide and she looks at Frank with a growing smile.

"Good?" he asks. "I didn’t bruise it?"

"Not at all," Olivia commends. "Damn Frank, this is good-wait, you didn’t poison us, did you?"

"No," he chuckles, "but if you’d like to make your own drink, I wouldn’t be offended. Things got a bit crazier earlier."

Olivia shrugs. "This is too damn good to pass up. I’ll take the chance," she says and takes another sip.

"I was thinking," I say, getting their attention, "Maybe Olivia and I should talk to Doris – alone; before she comes back."

"Why?" Olivia and Frank both ask.

"Well, maybe… she can take the kids…you know… tonight and we can…see where things go."

"And I can’t go?" Frank asks.

"I’m worried if you’re there she’ll think you’re…I don’t know…coercing us or something. If we go down alone, with the opportunity to, well, escape, she’ll see that Frank’s…"

"Not acting like a madman who’s holding us hostage," Olivia says and then takes another sip.

"In blunter terms, yes." I sigh.

"Fair enough," he says.

"Okay," she adds and nods. "But can I take my drink? I don’t want it to get warm."

"It’s your hotel, Dear. You can do what you like."

"What about Francesca? Will she be okay staying with Doris?" Frank asks.

"She’s stayed with Doris before," I offer up.

"When?"

Oops. He didn’t know that. I open my mouth, but no words are coming.

"I see. She’s played babysitter for you two before." Frank’s jaw sets a moment after his words, but then he relaxes. "It’s okay. It’s okay," he repeats. "Open communication, honesty…I get it. Besides, Ashlee is a great kid. I’m sure Doris will be fine with them."

I turn to Olivia and ask, "So? To Doris?"

_~Olivia~_

"Doris isn’t going to fall for this?" I say in the elevator as we make our descent to the lobby. I’m holding Emma’s overnight bag and Natalia has Chessie’s.

"What is there to ‘fall’ for? We’ll tell her the truth. We’re trying to find a way for everyone to get through this and we need to do it privately. Case closed."

"Fine. Just don’t say ‘case closed’ to a lawyer because that’s like waving red flag in front of a bull. We get in; we get out. Done."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I motioned for Natalia to go first and I followed behind her.

Immediately, Doris shoots to her feet and motions the girls to stay put as she walks over to greet us.

"The police came," she replied.

"And?"

"You’re lucky I’m still the mayor, Liv. I sent them away." She looks at the bags. "What’s this?"

"Can you take the kids?" I ask. "Just for tonight."

Her eyes dart between us.

"This is going to take awhile," Natalia offers. "We’re trying to find a solution that will appease everyone and we need... privacy tonight."

Doris looks at us a moment longer and then her eyes get wide.

"Oh My God!" she exclaims. I grab her arm to silence her. It doesn’t stop her from speaking, but at least she’s whispering now, "You’re both gonna sleep with Frank, aren’t you?"

"Please," Natalia says. "Just take the girls tonight and drop them off at school. We’ll pick them up tomorrow afternoon."

"You realize this is stupid, right?" Doris says angrily. "He threatens to shoot me and his reward is a night in bed with you two. Hell, if anyone deserves that, it’s me!" she said in a heated whisper.

"Doris," I try to reply.

"No!" she cuts me off. "And what about Emma, huh? Chessie still gets the farmhouse with mom and dad and a pony in the barn while Emma gets....what? A passkey card and a vending machine? Where’s the justice in that?"

"I would love to have Emma and Olivia back at the farmhouse," Natalia says, which surprises me.

Doris snorted. "Are all three of you going to share a room or will you just hop from bed to bed each night, huh? Frank one night and Olivia the next? Then what? Alternating Sundays or will that be ‘your day of rest," Natalia?"

That’s a good question. We hadn’t talked about anything like that. I can’t dwell on an answer because Natalia shoots back with, "That’s one of the reasons we need time tonight! So are you gonna help? Yes or no?"

Doris sighs. I can see she’s relenting. She waves us towards the girls and takes a bag in each hand. We walk over to say our goodnights.

"Mom, what’s going on? Are you okay? Is Frank-?" Emma asks.

"Everything is fine," I tell her with great confidence. Everything isn’t fine though. Not yet, but I don’t want her to worry. "I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow. But tonight you’ll stay with Aunt Doris, okay?"

I pull her into a hug, which surprisingly she returns. I look over and I see Natalia doing the same with Chessie. I can’t help but think of all the years we’ve lost.

"Come on, girls," I hear Doris call out as she walks toward the door.

We give them all a wave as they leave the lobby together.

"We have to make this work," Natalia says to me with a heavy sigh. I know what she means. It’s not just about her, Frank or me. It’s about the girls too. "Let’s go," she says as she pulls me by the hand toward the elevator.

_~Frank~_

I want things to be perfect when they return so I turn down the lights a little. Light a few candles over the mantle and put another bottle of wine on ice. Being alone though has given me time to think. I’m not sure how this situation is going to work. Will Olivia be like a second wife, or more correctly, Natalia’s wife. Will she live with us? How will Emma handle all this? Chessie is still too young to understand, but Emma...she’ll know.

I’m so lost in my thoughts that the sound of Natalia’s voice saying my name loudly startles me a little. I turn around to face them.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I thought you heard us come in."

"No, I was thinking."

Olivia and Natalia smirk at each other and I feel my temperature start to rise again. I have to admit. They look exquisite together. Olivia closes the distance first. She comes within a foot of me, runs her hands down my chest and stops at my waist.

"What were you thinking about?"

I always did like her playful, seductive tone. I can’t blame my wife for succumbing to it. It’s positively captivating.

"Believe it or not," I began with a slight grin. "...Living arrangements."

Both of them snort slightly.

"We had that conversation on the way up," Natalia says as she kicks off her heels and makes her way over.

"Really?" I ask. Natalia nods as Olivia also takes off her footwear. "What did you discuss?" I add.

Natalia clears her throat nervously.

"Honestly? I’d like to see how we...work...and then if the time feels right, I’d like to have Emma and Olivia live with us at the farmhouse."

That idea did cross my mind actually, but I’m not sure how I feel about it for certain. It would be a big commitment. People would talk, I’m sure. However, the situation might be doable if-.

"Frank?" Olivia says. "I see a lot of thinking and no talking," she teases.

"Sorry," I say with a slight grin. "I like that idea."

"Really?" Natalia says hopefully.

She’s always so optimistic, about everything in life... I can’t help but adore her.

"Don’t get me wrong," I continue, "hotel sex can be...pretty hot, but I’d like a more stable life, something more...traditional. And yes," I chuckle and avert my eyes, suddenly feeling bashful. "I realize there’s very little that’s traditional about what we’re considering, but still...I-I like the idea of building upon the home we have with more people we love...That sounds crazy, huh? Like we’re building some wacky ‘60’s commune?"

I chuckle slightly and finally look up.

I see Natalia’s eyes are moist with unshed tears. She doesn’t say a word. She pulls me towards her and kisses me deeply, her fingers working into my hair. The truth is I can’t deny this woman anything. Everything I have, everything I am is hers. And if Olivia Spencer is what she wants, then I’ll give her that too if it’s within my power. An idea comes to me and I start to smile underneath Natalia’s lips.

I pull back and I motion my head to Olivia who’s watching us with a slight grin.

"Do you really desire each other?" I ask Natalia with a mischievous leer.

She nods, but says nothing. I take her hand and outstretch my other one for Olivia to take. Once I have both of their hands, I join them with each other and take a step back.

"Show me...show each other... just how much."

_~Olivia~_

I still have Natalia’s hand in mine. I’m not sure if Frank realizes the genie he’s about to unplug from the bottle here. I’ve seen, and experienced, how Natalia gets when she’s extremely worked up. It can be positively explosive, which may or may not be a good thing in her husband’s eyes.

"I’ll warn you, Frank." I tell him, "If I start, I’m not going to stop until she comes." Natalia and Frank both groan in desire. Hmm, that’s a promising sound. "You prepared for that?" I add for extra measure.

He takes a few steps back and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah," he says softly. "Get her good and wet."

I gotta admit...the confidence in his voice and the thought of Natalia ‘good and wet’ causes the same reaction within me. I turn back to Natalia.

"What do you want, Sweetheart?" I ask her in a compassionate voice.

Frank or no Frank - nothing’s going to happen here that she doesn’t want. She’s far from innocent, sure, but she’s not as...impure... as I am...I’ve done many things I’ve regretted over the years - in and out of the bedroom. I don’t want the same for her.

She’s different.

She’s special.

And despite what Frank thinks - or even what she says, I know the truth...she’s mine. She’s always been mine; long before we became lovers. I’m not going to let something that’s mine be hurt in any way. But as I look to her, I notice her eyes. They’re not scared. In fact, they appear hooded with desire.

I can tell.

She knows she’s safe with me and I know exactly what she wants. She’s wearing her ‘let’s fuck’ expression that I absolutely worship.

"First," she says as she runs her fingers through my hair, pushing it behind my ear. I feel my breath catch in my throat. "I wanna get naked."

I grin. Naked is good. I like naked.

"Then what?" I breathe above a whisper.

"Then," she says as she starts to unbutton my shirt from bottom to top, "I wanna suck..." Two buttons gone, "those gorgeous pink nipples of yours..." another two, "until they’re pebble hard."

I love it when she teases me; when she tells me what she’s going to do. But I also like to antagonize her...and so does she.

"You really think you can do that with him watching?" I challenge sarcastically as I motion my head once toward Frank, who’s still on the sofa.

My cynical words move her. In a swift act, she pulls my unbuttoned shirt from my shoulders and partway down my arms, ensnaring me. She gives me a rough shake. The possessive gesture shoots a wave of excitement right to my center, leaving me damper than before. I whimper, unable to control the involuntary sound.

One thing that many people don’t know - perhaps even Frank Cooper - is that quiet, demure Natalia Rivera can be quite the dominatrix.

"You doubting me?" she confronts me.

Oh hell, no. I don’t doubt her at all. I know she loves to be watched or watching other people while in the heat of the moment. But I’ll be damned if I say that. Besides, that’ll ruin the fun if I give up THAT easily.

"Yeah, I am," I say in defiance and wait for her next move.

Instantly, without releasing the shirt, she reaches up and pulls down the straps of my bra, until the cups slide down too. My breasts spring free with a slight bounce. The mix of the cool air and her fingertips teasing the sides of my breast make my nipple grow tauter. She watches the physiological reaction of my body and she starts to smile.

"Don’t look so smug," I tell her staunchly. "It’s just cold in here."

I know better. She knows better.

She throws her head back, omits a deep laugh that comes out like an conceited ‘Ha!’ and then turns to Frank.

"Is it cold, Frankie?" she asks him while she tightens her hold on my shirt.

His mouth is open yet he still has a slight look of amusement.

"I-I-I think it’s pretty hot in here," he stammers.

She turns back to me and takes a step closer until her clothed body is touching my naked breasts. She stands on her tiptoes and starts to nuzzle into my neck near my earlobe. I feel her tongue snake out for just an instant before she speaks. Instinctively, my eyes close and I soak up her nearness.

"If you’re cold..." she says as she nips at my neck, "then maybe I should warm you up, umm?"

I grin.

"Maybe I wouldn’t be so cold if I weren’t the only one topless right now?" I say suggestively.

Before I can react, she takes a step back while at the same time lifting her blouse up and over her head. I try to pull the rest of my shirt from my body, but she comes back quickly, dressed only in her bra from the waist up.

"No," she orders. "Leave it."

"Leave it?"

"You look sexy when you’re half dressed and begging me to fuck you."

That did it. Frank wants a show. He’s gonna get a show. We’ll see who’s begging who by the time I’m done with her. I undo my waist button and zip down my fly, letting my pants fall to the floor.

As I start to step out of them, she begins to speak.

"I didn’t say you could-."

I silence her with a demanding, unyielding kiss that soon as her moaning. Her fingers tangle in my hair as she pulls me even closer. We continue to kiss and I guide her toward the small dinette table slightly to our left.

We’re both panting now, forehead to forehead, as I unhooking her bra and pull the bra straps from her shoulder, freeing her. Next, I reach to unbuttoning her pants, but she’s already helping me take them off.

I love it when she gets impatient to get naked for me. When her pants and the lace panties are pulled off in a single swoop, I feel my wetness come so hard it coats my sex, but also my upper thighs too. It always sets me ablaze to see her this ardent -- perhaps even more right now since I know that Frank’s watching her respond to the anticipation of my touch.

But there’s only one way for me to be certain of how she feels. I reach down and run my hand between the apex of her legs. That’s when I feel my reward.

She’s wet, perhaps not as wet as other times over the years, but she’s still soaked and ready. She whimpers at my touch and as I try to take my hand away, she grabs my wrist, forcing it back to her center.

"Please," she implores me.

I’m helpless.

I have no control.

I slide my fingers through those sweet, wet folds. I watch mesmerized as she starts to grind against my hand. I could take the opportunity to gloat - and if I did, it wouldn’t be the first time - but tonight? No. Tonight, I’ll give her exactly what she wants. Soon though, it is too much for even me to take -- watching her sex pound against my hand, striving and straining for release.

Enough of this. My fingers can’t have all the fun. I have to taste her.

She whimpers in protest, at first, as I take my hand away. But after I hoist her to the edge of the table and fall to my knees, she realizes quickly what I have in mind. Without missing a beat, she rests her legs over my shoulders. But I don’t immediately descend upon the sweet goodness that’s awaiting me inches away.

No.

Instead, I nibble at those incredibly firm thighs so I can hear that eager grumble of hers.

"Frank," I call out without turning around. I keep my eyes focused on her as my lips caressing, teasing her thighs. "Grab that pillow next to you. Then get naked and fuck this gorgeous woman."

Natalia starts to groan slightly at my words, but the sound intensives even more when I let my tongue dance wildly over and around her clit. Her fingers grab the back of my head, gripping my scalp. It should be agonizing, but my endorphins are running so high at the moment that I don’t feel any pain. In fact, it feels immensely pleasurable.

I’m lost in her - the smell of her, the taste of her, the sounds of her. I’m not sure how much time has pasted when I realize that Frank is behind me. It’s not until I feel his hand stroke the back of my head too that I realize he’s there.

I pull away and she whimpers. I do continue to let my hand rub her upper thigh, not breaking the physical connection we have. Frank has the pillow in his hand so I place it on the table behind Natalia.

"Lay down, Sweetheart," I say and motion my head toward the pillow. She lays back against the table and I turn her on her side. I gently push her knees toward her chin and turn to Frank.

He’s completely naked and at full attention. I have to admit it... Frank’s plan of getting in shape to keep up with Francesca has paid off in spades. I can honestly see the appeal Natalia feels for him too. He’s chiseled and rock hard. The desire to feel him under my fingertips is overwhelming.

"Natalia?" I call out. "Can I...?"

I’m not sure what I’m asking for exactly. I want to touch him; to see if he’s as toned as he looks, but not at the risk of upsetting her. As for him, well, I can tell he wants me to touch him. His erection is literally twitching in anticipation.

She slides into a sitting position. Then she puts a leg on each side of my body. I feel her hands come around my waist and her breasts pressed against my lower back. Next, I feel her warm breath near the center of my shoulder blades.

"You want to touch him?" she asks although there’s an amount of certainty in her voice.

I just nod.

Then I feel her hands snake up to my breasts. She extends her fingers so she’s able to capture my nipples between them as she moves.

"Frank?" I hear her say in a throaty whisper. Next, I watch her toss the pillow on the floor between us. "Can I watch Olivia go down on you?"

Frank and I both groan in anticipation.

Frank

At first, I can’t believe what my wife just asked me. She wants Olivia’s lips wrapped around me and she wants to watch.

At this point, it’s very hard to form words. Yes, all the blood has left the head that’s on my shoulders and is now focused on the one between my legs. But damn, who can blame me? I know she’s waiting on an answer and if I can actually speak, I know it’ll drive her even wilder.

"What does Olivia want?" I somehow manage to push from my lips.

I watch as Liv situates the pillow with her feet so it’s directly below me. I gently take Olivia by the back of the head and guide her to the floor in front of me. The warmth of her mouth envelops me completely and immediately. No build up; no pretense - she simply takes me and I see in an instant why my wife was helpless to resist this woman. I watch Olivia’s head bob for a few moments and then look to Natalia to gauge her reaction.

Her hands are exploring her own body as she watches Olivia make love to me with her mouth. I wonder how she’d react by watching me take a more assertive role. I reach down with both hands and cup the sides of Olivia’s face to still her movements. She starts to pull away, but I stop that.

"Stay put," I tell her softly.

I’m not authoritative in my demand, but I’m not begging either. I’ve got plans for that mouth of hers. She does as I instruct her so I start to move my hips slowly, back and forth, while I keep her head firmly in place.

"Oh god, yes," I hear my wife sigh as she watches me fuck her girlfriend’s mouth with my rock hard cock. The sound of Natalia’s voice makes Olivia hum in delight, which sends a vibration along my hardened flesh.

I grunt in response and pick up my pace a bit more. I’m surprised at how deep she can take my nine inches. In fact, it’s almost like she’s begging for even more. Her hands snake up to grab my ass and I feel her fingernails dig into the tender flesh. In response, my hands grip her face a little bit harder. After a few more strokes, I know I can’t sustain this much longer.

I’ll explode soon.

So with a heavy heart I withdraw from her mouth and both women whimper in response. I start to squeeze and release the base of my shaft because I’m not ready for things to be over this quickly. Besides, Olivia wanted me to fuck my gorgeous wife and I have a promise to keep.

_~Natalia~_

I’m not sure what’s more amazing - that Frank let Olivia go down on him or that I found it incredibly erotic. There’s no way I could fault the man. I know how divine her tongue and mouth feels. The only thing better is how she tastes.

"Bring that pillow here," I tell Olivia.

She rises to her feet and brings me the pillow. I place it behind my head and I pull her up on top of the table with me. My head rests on the pillow while she places her body against mine, her thigh coming to rest between my legs. Instinctively my hips rise to meet her leg and, not so slowly, we begin to grind.

God, she’s soaked. The desire to taste her is overwhelming now.

"Straddle me, Liv," I whimper. "I wanna devour you."

She rises slightly and wears her sexy smirk

"Say please."

Ohhh, goodness. She’s gonna try to play hard to get. I love it.

"Please."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please."

"With sugar on top."

My lips capture hers roughly and I gently bite her bottom lip as I pull away. She groans in desire.

"I want your sugar on top of me...now."

No more arguments. I’ve won and she slowly, methodically slides up my body and hovers over the top of my mouth. She’s only inches away when she rises up and moves away.

"Damn you, woman," I mutter. She giggles. I adore her. "You’ll be the death of me yet."

"I wanna face Frank," she says casually as she turns around. Before she can pull away again I grab her hips and pull her sex down to my waiting lips and tongue. Immediately, she cries out. Her back arches as her head falls back.

"You love me devouring you," I say and then proceed to administer one long lick from her clit to the back of her gorgeous pussy.

She gives a deep groan and says, "C’mere," as I feel my legs being forced apart. Just as quickly, I feel her tongue dive into my sopping center and I moan against her sex. We continue to lick and suck as our breathing becomes labored. I’m so close to climax when I feel her rise up while still kneeling over me.

"Turn her on her side and bend her knees," I hear her tell Frank.

I feel his strong hands gently grip my hips and turn me to the left. The action forces me to turn my head in order to stay connected to Olivia. Then I feel her tugging my knees toward my chest.

"Have you done her this way?" Olivia asks him. He must have shaken his head since I didn’t hear his reply. "Well, get ready because she screams like a banshee when she comes this way."

I moan into Olivia’s sex and begin to lap at her even quicker in anticipation of what’s going to happen. She moans and grinds down closer on my face and a few seconds later I feel Frank give a couple of tentative pokes before he slid inside of me. The three of us groan in harmony. He starts to rock his hips, slowly at first and then with more speed.

"Yeah, that’s it, Frankie." I hear Olivia say above me. "Harder. Deeper. Make her feel that thick dick of yours in her throat."

I groan. Frank cries out "Fuck" and Olivia simply whimpers and starts to swing her hips, mimicking Frank’s movement.

As he starts to pick up his pace even more I can tell by the moans and whimpers from Olivia that she’s getting closer. It’s not gonna take much more to push her over the edge. I manage to get one hand up to her breast, capturing the nipple. I give it a good twist and she groans even harder.

"Fuck, Tal," she cries and falls forward. She doesn’t leave though. She continues rubbing her sex all over my face, striving for release.

I hear, rather than see, Olivia tell Frank, "God, yes, Frank! Pull my hair!"

Now I’m certain she’s close. I manage to slide my arm back so my fingers are perched at her pussy and her ass. I know what’ll put her over the top. She howls in delight as I slide my index finger into her sopping sex and my middle finger into her anus. I begin a delicate pinching motion as she rocks against my hand.

I revel in the delight of Olivia writhing above me as Frank continues to fill me. His rhythmically mound against the sweet spot at just the right angle feels absolutely incredible. I love when Olivia fucks me this way and I’m pleased to say that Frank’s a quick study. In fact, it feels so good I’m not sure how much longer I’ll hold out.

With that thought, I hear Olivia come as she screams my name. She’s practically bouncing on my hand now, striving for all the satisfaction she can pull from me.

Spent, she collapses to the side of me, but she doesn’t stay there long. She rises and I’m momentarily worried.

"Where are you...?" I start to ask as I watch her slid from the table and walk to the side where my knees are bent. Frank slows his movements.

"Don’t stop," Olivia instructs him as she pushes my knees even closer to my chest while opening my legs slightly. She climbs back on the table and pushes her head between my legs. For a moment I think I might end up suffocating her accidently.

"Let’s make her come, Frankie," she says mischievously.

As Frank continues to hammer within me, I feel Olivia’s tongue lapping at my clit.

"Fuck," Frank and I both exclaim in tandem at the sensation.

"Talk to her, Frank. My mouth’s busy," Olivia orders and then returns to my sex.

After a few grunts he manages to say, "You’re so tight, so wet."

"My shoulder," I manage to get out. "Grab my shoulder."

Frank takes the cue and reaches up to take my shoulder possessively. He holds me in place and continues to drive in and out of my drenched pussy.

"You like that? You like me nailing you, don’t you?"

All I can do is provide a mangled sounding grunt in response. Right now, I love it. He’s firm, thick and there isn’t one place in within my walls that’s not feel the sensations of his thrust. From this position, I can feel his cock ramming my G-spot at one thrust and then the area near my rectum the next. All I can do is grunt at each thrust he makes.

He starts to thrust as deep as he possibly can on each word he says, "You...love...being...fuck...hard."

Olivia continues to bat at my clit with her tongue when I feel her pinky slip inside my anus and start to move in and out in time with Frank’s thrusts.

One of my hands slaps the table while the other one grabs Olivia’s nearby ass.

I’m so close.

"Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop," I quickly say over and over as Frank fucks my pussy and Olivia fucks my ass. I feel myself climbing higher and I know it’s not going to take much more. I’m so close I can taste my desperation for release in my mouth.

"Cum Nat," Olivia and Frank both say at the same time.

It’s too much to hold back and the truth is I don’t want to hold back. I need this release as much as I need air to breath. I let my orgasm wash over me and I scream my satisfaction to the heavens as an image appears in my mind - Frank coming all over both of us.

"Cum on us, Frank," I tell him between ragged breath.

"Yeah, all over us," Olivia adds, almost as if reading my mind. She slides back up to my side and nuzzles into my shoulder as we wait anxiously for his load.

Frank moves like a jackrabbit at our words. He starts to grunt with each thrust and then starts to howl. He rips his cock out of me and gives it a few strokes as he takes aim. Within seconds, he’s showering us in the eruption from his shaft. Exhausted, he places both his hands on the table and hangs his head as he tries to regain his breathing. When he looks up and sees Olivia and I rubbing his release across each other’s bodies he smiles and shakes his head.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" he asks us.

"Is that a complaint?" Olivia replies.

"Not from me," he answers.

"Good," she says as she gently pulls me into a sitting position. "Let’s take this party to the bedroom."

Frank and I smile at each other as we let her lead us away by the hand.

_~Epilogue~_

A young man in his early 20’s stood in front of the fireplace mantle at the farmhouse. He examined a picture frame he held in his hands.

Emma, now in her early 20’s, rounded the corner, holding two glasses.

"Your family?" he asked and turned the image toward her. In the picture were five figures on the sofa. Emma smiled fondly at the photo.

"Yeah," she said as she tried her best to point out each member while balancing her glass. "That’s Natalia, AKA Ma. Next to her is Frank; on his lap is Chessie. She hasn’t really changed much - same dark hair and dimples. Right there, that’s my Mom, Olivia, and me."

"You look like your mom," he replied with a smile that made Emma grin too. "Can I ask something?" the young man added timidly. Emma just nodded. "How exactly did this...work?"

"Meaning?" Emma asked as she handed him one of the drinks while he returned the picture.

He took a drink and gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, where did they all sleep?" Emma chuckled as she motioned for them to sit on the sofa. "Is that a stupid question?" he added.

"Believe it or not, that’s the most asked question I get. Truth is, I didn’t live here that much when it was the three of them. I lived with my dad, but I did stay some weekends, well, once I convinced my dad they wouldn’t turn me into ‘some heathen degenerate’ as he called it. But to answer your qusetion, they were all in the same room - my parents, I mean - Olivia, Natalia and Frank."

"Must have been a big bed," he said with a blush.

"My mom actually had a bed custom built, sheets too, because a king wasn’t big enough."

"They can do that?" the man asked inquisitively.

"Honey, when you’ve got enough money you can do just about anything," she chuckled, making him laugh too. She then looked back at the picture. "Their relationship worked though. I’m not sure how, especially after Frank got knocked out as chief and went back to being a plain clothes detective. The town didn’t like the idea that he had a ‘harem’ but it was more like Natalia had the harem - they were both drawn to her."

"I remember hearing about the demotion and then a couple years later the shooting."

"Ma was heartbroken. She lost my Mom the year before - her heart finally gave out - and then some psycho snaps at the mini-mart and guns Frank down. Witnesses said he got off three shots and brought that guy to the ground before he collapsed. He saved about five people... Had a full dress funeral...the works...It wasn’t long after that when I moved back here to the farmhouse full-time. Ma was having a rough time; she and Chessie both actually...But things are much better now and the three of us are doing okay."

"Think your mom will ever remarry again?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah, she tells me, ‘Sometimes you can have two great loves in your lifetime so you never spend a day alone. I had two great ones, but I just happened to find them at the same time.’ So no, I really don’t think she will. But if she does...she’s good at picking winners so hopefully that trend will continue."

The front door opened and the sound of laughter followed as Natalia and Chessie walked inside carrying grocery bags. Emma and the young man both rose and made their way over to the door.

"Hey," Natalia greeted as she juggled the bags. "You must be Richard," she said as she tried to extend her hand.

"Yes, Ma’am," he said as he took one on of the bags from her and extended his other hand to shake Natalia’s. "It’s a pleasure to meet you. Did you have more?" he asked as he raised the bag slightly.

"In the trunk," she said.

He put down the bag he was holding and motioned outside. "Be right back."

Once he was out of earshot, twelve-year-old Chessie began to say in a singsong voice, "Emma’s gottaaa boyyyyfriend."

"And he’s a cutie," Natalia complimented.

"You," she said to Chessie as she wrapped her forearm around her neck. "Hush around him." She let her go with a slight, playful push and then turned to Natalia. "He is cute, huh?"

Natalia nodded excitedly. "You really like him, don’t you?"

"I do," Emma replied.

"Stay for dinner?" Natalia offered.

"Actually, Rich and I would like to take you out, if that’s okay?"

"Restaurant food! Yay!" Chessie exclaimed.

"Groceries away first," Natalia told her and then scooted her to the kitchen with two bags.

She took a step closer to Emma.

"Are you the two of you...?" she let the question hang.

"Ma, are you prying into my sex life?" Emma whined.

"I just want to make sure you’re being safe. That’s all."

"This from the swinger," she shot back with a sarcastic smirk.

"I’m not- argh. You’re so much like your mother sometimes," Natalia chuckled. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, I’m being safe," Emma replied annoyed.

"Good, because even with your mom and Frank-" Natalia started to say with a smirk of her own.

Emma stuck her fingers in her ears and said, "Lalalalala," which made Natalia chuckle again.

"Too much information?" Natalia asked playfully.

Emma grinned and took out her fingers. "Waaaay to much."

"Really? Because I didn’t even get to the point I was going to make, which is-."

"NO! No! A thousand times, no!" Emma tisked as she wagged her finger.

Natalia laughed and put her arm around Emma, giving her a hug and a small shake before she kissed her temple.

"You win, Jellybean. Now let’s go give that handsome beau of yours a hand."

**The End**


End file.
